


Bite My Tongue

by yours_eternally



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drinking, Frottage, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Why don’t you wear panties? Like a thong or something?’ Corey asks; his disappointment at finding Joey wearing his usual underwear is palpable.‘Why would I?’ Joey asks, still more amused by Corey's disappointment than annoyed.'Dunno,' Corey says, pulling at the hem of Joey's shorts where he's wiggled his fingers into the holes in Joey’s tights. ‘—I think it would be hot.’Trying to get ready for the show that night, Joey is distracted by Corey, who seems to be very interested in his stage clothes. Joey is more than willing to enjoy the causal benefits of their friendship but he’s not sure Corey feels the same.Set 2003.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor
Kudos: 25





	Bite My Tongue

Joey frowns in the mirror, he's putting his face on before the show. He can hear the warm-up act thrumming through the walls and he's definitely not sober enough to be doing eyeliner. 

'Ow, fuck,' he grunts, dropping the pencil after jabbing himself in the eye for the third time. He smudges his fingers under his eyes and decides that's going to have to fucking do. 

He can’t remember the name of the place they’re playing tonight (just as well that’s Wednesday’s job) but it’s one of those places in Europe that has a name straight out of a fairy tale. He's alone, hanging over one of the sinks in the bathroom attached to the green room. Most of the other guys have gone out to smoke and watch the band on stage. But he hears a crash then a clatter, and realises the room isn't completely deserted.

Joey turns as whoever it is staggers in, hoping for Wednesday who will probably do his eyeliner for him if Joey bitches enough. 

It's Corey. 

Joey groans under his breath, returning to the mirror to put his lipstick on, ignoring him. Quite apart from being generally irritating, Corey is also being _weird_. Not talking to Joey or walking away from a group if he joined it. But also being oddly _handsy_ when he did hang around Joey for any length of time. And, like, Joey's more than used to being thrown about but Corey's all over him at the moment.

'Hey, man,' Corey says, pouring himself in the sink, sneakers dangling, next to the one Joey's standing in front of. He hands Joey the bottle he's drinking from and Joey accepts, putting it to his lips.

Corey's staring at him. 

'Thanks,' Joey says, swallowing and handing him the bottle and going back to his make-up so he doesn't have to continue making such intense eye contact with Corey. 

Corey struggles up to stand, setting the bottle on the sink with a thunk, moving behind Joey, to ruck up his skirt around his waist while he’s occupied with the lipstick.

‘ _Dude_ , c'mon, fuck off,’ Joey grumbles, trying to wrestle the fabric off Corey with his free hand. 

‘Why don’t you wear panties? Like a thong or something?’ Corey asks; his disappointment at finding Joey wearing his usual underwear is palpable.

‘Why would I?’ Joey asks, still more amused by Corey's disappointment than annoyed. 

'Dunno,' Corey says, pulling at the hem of Joey's shorts where he's wiggled his fingers into the holes in Joey’s tights. ‘—I think it would be hot.’

'I'm not interested in your sexual fantasies,' Joey snorts, catching Corey's wrist to peel his hands off him. ‘—dude, can you fuck off? Like now.’ 

Corey ignores him. 

‘You could probably get your dick through this,’ Corey muses, fingers poking through the gaps at his crotch experimentally. 

Joey opens his mouth but doesn’t speak because Corey's fingertips are sort of stroking his cock through his underwear and he's sort of letting it happen. And he's sort of getting hard.

He looks into the mirror, seeing Corey fitted around him. His head is tucked into Joey's neck, breathing him in. He feels warm and familiar against Joey’s back, long hair spilling over his shoulder like it’s Joey’s own. Joey can feel his heart burning in his chest. 

‘Joe, I want—’ Corey mumbles into his neck, hand curling on Joey’s hip.

‘Yeah, okay,’ Joey says. He’s not sure what he’s agreeing to, but apparently he’s kind of into whatever Corey’s doing right now so it doesn't seem to matter. Corey straightens, turning him around and pulling at him so he’ll climb up, until Joey’s sitting on the sink with Corey standing between his hanging legs. 

Corey cups a hand around his head and starts kissing him. Joey sort of just let’s that happen as well, arms going around Corey’s waist as Corey’s other hand settles around his back, pulling Joey’s hips into him. After a moment, Corey grunts pulling back.

‘Dude, take that shit off,’ he says, wiping at the black lipstick smudged across his mouth. Joey snorts, fumbling for a tissue to clean his mouth. 

Joey drops the tissue and Corey starts kissing him again. He’s rough, both hands pulling hard at Joey’s thighs as he grinds against him. Joey’s cock is throbbing where it’s rubbing through his clothes against Corey’s stomach. Joey can feel a tingling flush creeping up his thighs, making him pant. 

‘Fuck, man,’ Corey says, pulling back enough to mumble against Joey’s mouth. ‘—I can’t stop thinking, thinking about it, with you, you feel so fucking good, Joe—’

He doesn’t want to hear it. If Corey starts running his mouth, Joey’s going to think too hard about what they’re doing. Joey tries to kiss him again to shut him up but Corey puts a hand on his face to stop him. Joey turns a little to clumsily suck on his fingers. Corey groans, eyes dropping to his lips. 

‘Corey, _just_ —’ he says, lifting his mouth and Corey starts kissing him again. Joey presses into him, letting his hips roll up into Corey, feeling the heat from Corey’s cock on his inner thigh. It’s good. Corey’s arms are around him, holding him in place so he can thrust into him. The pressure on Joey’s dick is almost unbearable as Corey starts to press sticky kisses under his jaw and down his throat. 

Joey groans, biting his lip to keep the sound in. His hands are clawed on Corey’s back. He can feel his pulse throbbing through his thighs and cock, pounding in the arterial vein Corey’s got his teeth sunk into. Joey arches as Corey bites at the point where his neck meets his shoulder. He’s burning in his stage clothes, sweat prickling across his chest and forehead. He wonders what the skin on Corey’s inner thighs feels like. 

Corey’s moaning, pulling at his legs so he’ll wrap them around his waist. Joey does it, hearing Corey groan deeply as he fucks against him. Joey can feel his edge, lights flickering behind his eyes. Corey’s got a hand fisted in his hair and his mouth is stuck to Joey’s throat. Joey moans again, nearly biting through his lip to keep quiet. Corey grabs a handful of his ass, nails digging into his skin through his fishnets. 

Joey grunts, pulling Corey’s head into his neck, feeling the orgasm spark and catch, unfurling up his spine and shivering down his thighs. He comes with a sharp whine and Corey hugs him close, hips still rolling irresistibly into him. Joey lets himself go limp as Corey groans and goes still against him. 

Joey lets out a breath, letting his head thunk against the mirror behind him. Corey’s panting too, head on Joey’s shoulder. They’re silent both, dragging in air. Joey can hear the roar of the crowd in the distance, and wonders if the first band have finished their set. They need to move. Like _now_. Before someone walks in and finds them hanging all over each other, smelling of sex. 

‘Corey—’ Joey says, pushing at his shoulder, as he squirms to stand. He’s uncomfortable but the orgasm has left him languid and there’s no time to change. Joey pushes a little more to get Corey to back up. But Corey doesn’t move, bending to kiss him again. 

‘Dude, c’mon,’ Joey says, shrugging him off and turning away. 

‘Fuck,’ Corey grunts and Joey flinches back when Corey’s fist connects with the mirror and it shatters. Joey sees his own shocked face reflected back in a thousand shards. 

‘What the fuck, man?’ Joey barks, shaken, ‘—what are you _doing_?’ He stares at Corey, shoulders rigid. Joey can feel his pulse pounding double-time in his throat. 

‘Why can’t I stop thinking about you, Joe?’ Corey says, rubbing his hands over his face, wild eyes on Joey. ‘Why can’t I stop thinking about…’ he makes a vague gesture at Joey and Joey guesses he means what they just did. He feels a thrill go through him, before his stomach drops. 

‘It’s nothing,’ Joey says flatly, closing down the conversation with a shake of his head. ‘You’re just drunk. You need to get your shit together, man. It’s just getting each off, not—’ Joey stops, shaking his head again, and Corey gives a hollow laugh. 

Joey feels his skin prickle unnerved by the outburst. He glances at the hand Corey had punched the mirror with. There’s no blood but his knuckles look red and sore. Joey wants to tell him to go to the medic. But he also wants to tell him to leave him the fuck alone. 

‘Don’t you—’ Corey starts but Joey pins him with a glare. 

‘No,’ he says, ‘I don’t.’ 

Joey picks up his lipstick again, not looking at the other. Corey watches as Joey turns to the broken mirror to reapply his lipstick. Joey thinks he’ll say something else but he doesn’t. He stands silent another moment before turning on his heel and stalking out, slamming the bathroom door so hard it bounces back on his hinges. Joey lets the lipstick drop into the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
